


Edgy Huh?

by Donnistarz



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirtationship, Humor, There is a little romance if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnistarz/pseuds/Donnistarz
Summary: Dionna is showing off her newly dyed hair. She wants to prove to everyone how “edgy” she is to everyone. Jon doesn’t agree that she’s edgy at all.
Relationships: Joey Janela x Original Female Character (Platonic), Joey Janela x Original Female Character(s) of Color (Platonic), Jon Moxley x Original Female Character, Jon Moxley x Original Female Character(s) of Color
Kudos: 4





	Edgy Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a one shot based off of the scene from Degrassi where Sean tells Liberty, "She's as edgy as a butterknife."

This is a big step for Dionna. A huge step for her. Hair dye has never touched her once virgin hair. Truth be told, Dionna has always had insecurities about her hair. It took years for her to grow her hair down her back. She’s always been scared to actually let any chemical or even hair dye touch her hair. What if she didn’t like it? What if she ruined her hair completely? She could always chop all her hair off if it does work and start all over? She went to a hair stylist to dye her hair for her. Dionna didn’t want to do it herself and become the equivalent of those Brad Mondo “hairdresser reacts” videos. She’s seen many of those videos, and she decided not to become one of them. 

“We are all done here, Dionna. Are you ready to look at yourself in the mirror?” Crystal, the hairdresser asked Dionna. She looked at her. Dionna’s brown eyes still showed a look of concern.

“I am scared.”

Crystal giggled a bit, “I am not trying to gas myself up, but it’s my best work. I know that you’re going to flip.” She said.

“I will flip if it’s bad.” Dionna jokes. Crystal laughed a bit while she listened to Dionna. Crystal turned around the chair. Her mouth dropped as soon as she saw herself in the mirror. Her once dark, curly locks were now a burgundy red. Crystal took it upon herself to straighten Dionna’s hair. The true length of her hair is shown off. Her red[ hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gonakedhair.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F11%2Fporsha-williams-red-hot.jpg&t=NGY4NDljNTI3MzY5NTU4ZWNlMGJjODJkYTg0NWMxNGRlOTEwNjUxMSxEY3k1SnJjVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQcw_AMBpz5iijvWIvzvRgQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdonnithestar.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615018327176347648%2Fedgy-huh&m=1) complimented her brown skin. 

“Oh my gosh,” Dionna began before looking at Crystal. “It’s beautiful.” She said. She hugged Crystal, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Dionna was so excited. 

Crystal smiled, “You are welcome, just make sure you shoot your friends over to me.” She told her. 

“I definitely will.” Dionna stated. She felt like she had a whole new lease on life. She took a risk she’d never thought she’d take. 

Dionna feels like a badass… Maybe, this is just what I need to shed my good girl image. 

~~~

Dionna whipped her hair as she walked around backstage. It’s like she stepped out of Beyonce’s Crazy In Love music video. A smile formed on her face. She is a badass. She is edgy… She dyed her hair red! She has to be. Not many people are willing to take a risk like this. It didn’t help that she’s getting compliments left and right. It is only fueling her at this point. 

Dionna heard a wolf-whistle, and she turned around to see Joey Janela. He is one of her good friends. “Well, hello Mr. Janela.” She said with a teasing manner.

“New hair, who this?” 

Dionna walked up to Joey, “Come on, you know me, Joey? It’s Dionna. It’s an edgier version of her.” She whipped her hair. He looked her up and down.

“I like the red. It looks good on you. It brings out a side of you that I’ve never seen before.” Joey said.

“An edge?”

Joey chuckled a bit, “Something like that.”

Jon started walking down the hall. Before he could fully walk back Janela and Dionna, he stopped in his tracks. His AEW World Championship was on his shoulders. He wasn’t dressed for a match. He looked like he might do a promo. 

“Hey, Mox.” Dionna greeted with a smile on her face.

Jon took in her appearance, “Hi, darlin’-” Before he could even finish his statement. He was completely cut off by Dionna. 

Dionna had a bright grin on her face, “You notice something different about me?” She asked, hoping he would notice her burgundy locks. The blue-eyed man let a chuckle fall from his lips.

“I don’t see anything that different.” Jon is pulling Dionna’s leg. He is messing with her a little bit. There’s a chance she might not realize it. Joey had an amused look on his face, and he decided to keep his mouth shut at the current moment. 

Dionna’s eyebrow raised, “Jon.” She said.

“Dionna.”

“My hair… Do you notice something different about my hair?” 

Jon looked at her head, and he pretended to think. His bright blue eyes seemed to have lit up. Like he noticed her newly dyed hair. “Your hair, it’s growing. It seemed to have grown a centimetre since the last time we were around each other.”

Dionna’s arms started to cross in front of her chest. She didn’t want to believe Mox was clueless. He isn’t clueless. He is guessing everything else besides her hair. It’s at the point where she thought it was easier to tell him. 

“My hair is dyed. It’s red now.” Dionna said. “It’s quite badass of me, don’t you think?” She whipped her hair once again. Jon nodded. He wasn’t agreeing with her being “edgy” as she liked to call it. She is the same, sweet Dionna. Jon didn’t want her to change or think she’s changed.

“I am pretty edgy, huh?” 

Jon busted out laughing. He didn’t mean to laugh in her face, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Joey had to stop himself from laughing.

“I need to go,” Joey laughed out loud. He started walking down the hall. He couldn’t contain himself from laughing for some reason. 

“What? Is the red hair really that bad?” She started to frown a bit.

“Dionna… You think your edgy? You’re about as edgy as a butter knife. I am not trying to be an asshole when I say that…” He started, “But it’s true.” He said. 

Dionna didn’t want to believe him, “No, I am. I’ve become edgy… Rough around the edges. I have no shame.” She made a face like she was going to growl like a dog. Jon chuckled a bit more.

“That right there proves my point, darlin.” He said, “You’re not edgy, but you sure are cute.” Jon tapped her on her button nose. 

Jon smiled, “You should stay that way. It’s a good look on ya,” His blue orbs looked into Dionna’s eyes.

“I thought you liked blondes?”

“Blonde or not, if you’re good looking… Then you’re good looking. Darlin’, you definitely are.” He winked at Dionna before walking away. A blush formed on Dionna’s cheeks when he walked away from her. Well, maybe being cute isn’t so bad?


End file.
